prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
My growing days
my growing days is an image song sung by Uchiyae Yuka that can found in the first vocal album. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Mabushī asahi abite hajimete "ohayō!" tte egao kawashita hi kara Iron'na koto hanashite warattari naitari tama ni kenka mo shita kedo Tomodachi ni narete yokatta tte kokoro kara omou yo Shinji aeru kimochi taisetsu dato oshiete kureta ne On'nanoko yo suteki ni habatake Yume wa ōkiku sora takaku te wo nobasou Nakitaku naru hi mo watashi rashiku Megenai tsuyosa sukitōru kimochi Wasuretakunai yo my growing days Kono yo ni gūzen wa nai subete ga hitsuzen no dekigoto dato iu desho Kono hiroi uchū de koko ni umareta imi itsuka wakaru no kana? Me no mae ni hateshinai mirai nani iro de egakou Demo ima daiji nano wa nandemo hanashi aeru tomodachi On'nanoko yo hana wo sakasemashou Oshare wa kiai benkyō mo nukari naku Yowaki ni naru hi mo watashi rashiku Mesen wa ue ni mochi mae no yūki Wasuretakunai yo my growing days Itsumademo tomodachi de itai kokoro kara omou yo Shinji aeru kimochi taisetsu dato oshiete kureta ne On'nanoko yo suteki ni habatake Yume wa ōkiku sora takaku te wo nobasou Nakitaku naru hi mo watashi rashiku Megenai tsuyosa sukitōru kimochi Wasuretakunai yo my growing days |-|Kanji= まぶしい朝陽あびて　はじめて「おはよう！」って　笑顔かわした日から いろんなこと話して　笑ったり泣いたり　たまにけんかもしたけど 友達になれてよかったって　心から思うよ 信じあえる気持ち　大切だとおしえてくれたね 女の子よ　素敵に羽ばたけ 夢は大きく　空高く手を伸ばそう 泣きたくなる日も私らしく めげない強さ　透きとおる気持ち 忘れたくないよ　my growing days この世に偶然はない　すべてが必然の出来事だというでしょ この広い宇宙で　ここに生まれた意味　いつかわかるのかな？ 目の前に果てしない未来　何色で描こう でも今大事なのは　何でも話し合える友達 女の子よ　花を咲かせましょう おしゃれは気合い　勉強もぬかりなく 弱気になる日も私らしく 目線は上に　持ち前の勇気 忘れたくないよ　my growing days いつまでも友達でいたい　心から思うよ 信じあえる気持ち　大切だとおしえてくれたね 女の子よ　素敵に羽ばたけ 夢は大きく　空高く手を伸ばそう 泣きたくなる日も私らしく めげない強さ　透きとおる気持ち 忘れたくないよ　my growing days |-| English= The day hasn't begun until we've exchanged smiles and "Good morning!"s, steeped in the morning sunlight We talk about all kinds of things; we laugh; we cry; sometimes we fight, but I am so happy that we're friends, happy from the bottom of my heart. You taught me how important it is to believe in each other. Girls, you know, are splendid as in taking flight, Dreams getting grander, as arms are stretched up into the sky. Even days when I want to cry are a part of being me. Unwavering strength and transparent feelings: I never want to forget my growing days. There's no such thing as coincidence; everything has been determined, don't you think? Do we know what it means to be born in such a vast universe, Or the color of the future stretching endlessly before our eyes? What I most need right now, though, are friends I can to talk to about anything. Girls, you know, are flowers, so let's bloom! "Stylish" is a battle cry, and make no mistake, studying is, too. Even days when I feel weak are a part of being me. From this point of view, courage comes naturally. I never want to forget my growing days. I want to stay your friend forever and always, always, from the bottom of my heart. You taught me how important it is to believe in each other. Girls, you know, are splendid as in taking flight, Dreams getting grander, as arms are stretched up into the sky. Even days when I want to cry are a part of being me. Unwavering strength and transparent feelings: I never want to forget my growing days. Audio Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Image Songs